tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponry (Monsteara)
Monstearian weapons are designed for power, precision, and ease of use - with a bit of training and a Weapons License, anyone can pick up and use a Monstearian weapon. The use of magic in creating weaponry gives the Monsteara a huge edge in creating weapons that enter new frontiers in warfare. Infantry Weapons Infantry are cared for in the Monstearian Army - the idea of 'cannon fodder' is foreign to them. As such, Monstearian soldiers are well trained and equipped. ''Circular-Rail Weaponry Circular-Rail weapons utilize the basic idea of a railgun and take it one step further - circular shaping. Bullets are automatically placed between a pair of rails set in a vacuum, then have energy applied to start the bullet forward. Forward momentum is partially transferred to rotational energy, and the bullet accelerates indefinitely until it reaches near the speed of light, and is released. This entire process takes less than a second, and the result is devastating - even though bullets weigh approximately 1.5 grams, each has more than 120 times the force of a human rifle - and that's at rapid-fire pace, meaning the bullets are released earlier than normal. Bullets create a sonic boom as they travel, which often hits after the bullets have done their damage, meaning the shots are undetected at first. Bullets can pierce every known steel, and most other metals stand no chance agains the full 40880.71 Newtons the weapon can output. There are several classes of CRWs, ranging from the Single-Loop "''Keltis" Projectlie Pistol to the Triple-Loop "Fenvier" Projectile/Energy Rifle to the utterly destructive Six-Loop "Gyradis" Projectile Assault Rifle. The more loops the weapon has, the faster it can fire, as the bullets can pass from one loop to another as they go, allowing more bullets to be 'charging' at a time. ''Superfluid Anti-Armor Weapon (SAAW) SAAWs utilize the unique properties of superfluids to utterly destroy armored vehicles and infantry, as well as living things in general. The weapon tests the temperature of the air, then cools pure Oxygen (stored in a pack on the user's back) so that it is ''just below superfluid level. When fired, the fluid Oxygen is propelled into the air, where it becomes superfluidic. When the superfluid comes in contact with a vehicle or living thing, it seeps through any cracks in armor and pores in skin, then expands violently when warmed by engine/body heat. The results are bad for vehicles, but worse for living things. Vehicles have the armor literally ripped off by the extreme pressure from inside, exposing weak parts to further weaponry. Living things, on the other hand, are filled with the superfluid, which permeates widely before expanding inside of the being, rupturing vital organs and bursting the skin. As such, any creature without a personal shield faces almost certain death upon being shot by as little as 47g. The SAAW is quite versatile in any form of firefight, as its relatively long range and strange properties allow it to fight in ways no other weapon can. The superfluid fires straight through porous cover, and has a wide range of customization for shot types and distances. However, its comparatively short range and inability to penetrate shields make it nearly useless in open battlefields - use is generally restricted to closer-quarters fighting. A few models of the SAAW have used superfluid Hydrogen or Helium instead of Oxygen, but this brings up ethical questions. Living things that get shot inflate and begin levitating slightly, or even float entirely away - and often fall in unexpected places, such as backyards and highways. ''Anti-Matter Circular Anti-Armor Weapon (AMCAAW) A major variant of the basic "''Fenvier" CRW, AMCAAW "Iridaxis" are utterly devastating to all known armored vehicles. Informally known 'squishy lemon launchers', these weapons utilize the properties of anti-matter to fire some of the most expensive bullets in the Monstearian Army. Bullets consist fo a thin layer of graphene with a Coding to push away from the payload it contains - magnetised anti-iron. The anti-iron is kept away from the outer coating, allowing the bullet to resist explosion until it impacts a solid object. The Coding is specifically designed to be overpowered by such an impact, allowing the payload to come in contact with the thin membrane - resulting in the anti-iron bursting outwards and into it's target, causing devestating explosions that no armor can stand, as the anti-iron utterly destroys said armor. Ship Weapons Monstearian ships are amazingly fast, with fighters reaching near the speed of light even in dogfights. They require a fair amount of skill and precision, but the Personal Time Asynchronity Field generated by each fighter allows them to be handled at those extreme speeds without much fear of crash or innacuracy. As such, pilot training for these ships takes less training than one would think, though each pilot is still trained to the highest degree. As a result of the extreme speed of Monstearian ships , weapons on these ships need to be designed a bit differently than usual - often, fighters will pass a target before the bullets hit. ''Ship-Class Circular-Rail Weaponry In general, Ship-Class Circular-Rail weapons are larger and pack far more punch than handheld weapons (for a brief description of how Circular-Rail Technology works, see the Infantry level weapon description). The bullets generally weigh around 32g for fighters, 64g for gunships, and 512g for battleship-mounted weapons. Ship-Class weaponry also generally carries more loops per weapon, with fighters generally having 3-loop armaments, gunships generally having 4-loop turrets, and battleships having large numbers of 4-loop turrets. Ship-Class Anti-Shield Projector Many battleships and a few gunships in the Monstearian Fleet are equipped with this interesting contraption, which negates most conventional shields by creating an 'onion-skin' of anti-electrons around the creator's shields. This projection of anti-electrons destroys shields it touches, releasing the combined energy of the electrons in the other shield and the Anti-Shield's own energy. The result is a continuous hole in the opponent's shield, through which all manner of weapons can be fired without fear of retribution. The Anti-Shield is especially devastating when a ship has a close-fit shield, as the explosions resulting from contact with the Anti-Shield will directly impact the ship. Ship-Class Energy Missiles All Monstearian ships are equipped with at least two Energy Missiles of varying grades, which deliver a devastating explosion on detonation. The missiles come equipped with a payload of "refined" Visium, as well as an onboard navigational system that will follow a special frequency of Tracker Particle and detonate the payload at a programmed distance in order to deal maximum damage. Several variants exist, allowing for everything from flak explosions to concentrated beams, as well as standard piercing tips and "screamer" variants for use in planetary bombardment. Explosions from Energy Missiles are utterly destructive, with an explosion from a 1 kg payload dealing devestation equal to 21.481 megatons of TNT - nearly twice the explosive power of the Little Boy Atomic Bomb. Most Energy Missiles carry around 250 g of Visium, with the explosive power of around 5.3702 megatons of TNT. Tactical Weaponry The Monsteara beleive in winning wars by smarts, and enjoy using tactical weaponry to do so. Sometimes, not one shot needs be fired at the foe besides a few well placed missiles. Superspace Inter-Stellar Tactical Energy Missile (SISTEM)'' Weapons of tactical destruction, SISTEM are used to end battles before they even begin. Equipped with internal 5D drives and state-of-the-art navigational systems, these missiles are able to wreak devestation in a very finely defined area. The 5D drives allow each missile to tesser directly to it's target, leaving no time for the missile to be shot down. The payload of 6 kg of Visium deals a devastating explosion while keeping the weapon itself light and small, allowing it to hit even miniscule targets with devastating effect - explosions are equivalent to 128.884 megatons of TNT, 8592 times the power of the 'Little Boy' Nuclear Bomb. Generally, SISTEMs are equipped with "screamer" modules at the front of the missile that release a high pitched scream as the weapon travels through an atmosphere. This scream is projected to deal more psychological damage than the weapon itself, reducing morale immensely for all living enemies in the area. Whether this is a worthwhile investment is yet to be seen - the sound range of the "screamer" is as yet unknown. If the sound range exceeds the blast radius, this small investment will be considered a success. Most SISTEMs are planet-based, with other ships delivering the firing coordinates. However, a few ships in the Monstearian Fleet carry SISTEMs on-board. The Monstearian Empire has also given this design to Fleet Tri-Unum, allowing the fleet to carry large quantities of this powerful weapon.